


Cold Caller

by FilthyQuill



Series: Loki Ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: A storm on the doorstep.
Series: Loki Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843225
Kudos: 1





	Cold Caller

I opened the front door, barely had it open long enough to look out before I closed it again. 

Pausing to take a breath, I opened it up and gave the person standing there a very pleasant and beaming smile.

“One moment.” I held up a single finger before quickly closing the door once more. Discreetly locking it before turning around and heading into the living room.

“Loki,” I started to say, the god in question looking up from his book, my tone over the top sweet. “Care to offer a suggestion as to why Thor is standing on my doorstep?” I was basing this theory off of the odd detail here or there that Loki had given me in the past. Very tall (compared to me), broad of shoulder, blonde of hair and always dressed somewhere between an off-duty lumbar jack , a jock and a dude bro. Obviously not worded quite like that regarding his choice of outfits but that was the gist I'd gotten.

“I have no idea,” he murmured, before he looked back down at the pages. I walked over and plucked the book right out of his hands.

“You have about 3 seconds to come up with something VERY good before I start swearing. Maybe another 3 after that before I just open the door and let him in. Got it?” I asked, not even looking at the book I'd taken from his hands. It was mine after all, and so far he'd not damaged any of my books in his quest to apparently read them all.

He didn't look impressed, steepled his fingers a moment, then rose. The glare he gave me really wasn't helped by him being taller. Then nodded briefly.

“As you wish.”

He vanished.

Poof.

Utterly gone. Nothing.

Not even a proper poof with smoke or a sound, a passing of air, nothing. Just gone.

“I don't believe it.” I gaped a moment. I actually could but that was a whole different matter. “Damnit Loki!” I shouted before closing and tossing the book onto the now empty chair, right through where he would of been standing if he’d just turned invisible, "bugger," and stomped back to the front door. 

Unlocking it I flung it open to see the man standing on my doorstep with what had to be one of the most baffled looks I've probably ever seen. “Hi, Thor right?” I started before the ...very large man could even start to talk. “I'm afraid Loki isn't here right now. When you see him, please feel free to give him a kick for me. Thanks!” I shut the door fast before Thor could get a word in or recover from his stunned expression. Or put his foot in the doorway, as from the half a glance I'd gotten I wouldn't of been able to force it back out had he decided to stick it in.

It probably wasn’t the smartest moment I’d ever had. It seemed like I’d said all I needed, to what appeared to be Loki’s brother, before he’d had a chance to get a word in. Locking the front door up, I stomped back into the living room to put the book Loki had been reading away. This was going to come back and bite me in the arse I just knew it.


End file.
